


oceano

by tenuis



Category: NSYNC, Popslash
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 07:15:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6228841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenuis/pseuds/tenuis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>they resemble the water in many ways, Lance thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	oceano

They resemble the water in many ways.

Their movements flow, swim. JC's are more like the heavy Pacific, they explode and clap loudly with the stream. Justin's are like the green translucid water that's sweet on the eyes and makes your hand orange underneath.

JC has the darkness of the ocean, too, has the waste and the wear of a thousand years over his shoulders, even before his water met Justin's. He may be tired but he will never run out of his energy, of his torment, only to flow towards the sand, where he belongs. And then the sky will open and the sun will shine, and he will be still.

Justin is the one who's seen, who everyone knows, bathes on. People may claim to know the shore, but they have never been further into the ocean like Justin has. He is the sea himself, and the sea is him too. He is aware of all the people thriving for a drop of his water, getting their whole bodies salty and sticky, but he doesn't care. They're merely a second of his days, and his head is turned to the horizon, to the blue.

They mirror the sky and the clouds; there is no match like theirs, no combination more beautiful and predictable and familiar. They have been together forever, joined despite those forces of wind and men. Their emotions know mother nature, and their cycle is a constant that's known to all. They shine and glisten on sunny days, their waves lick happily into each other with the calm huff of air; and when the biting wind dares to run the opposite course, they keep going, keep swimming and tiring the wind itself on their devotion.

They're something grandious, their depths hold pressure large enough to kill, if you try to go past their surface. They swim into each other, and they are never _tired_ of each other. They will go fast and slow, heavy and light and break into many, many waves; but they will never fight. They're in a serene acquiescence, they recognize each other's boundaries ever since they have first swam together a long time ago and turned into the same.

And they're loud when they break, but they're just as beautiful. Gracious, sleek, thin and strong, built to bend over each other's will. They drop together, and their cycle goes on. Their intimacy is something older than men, and you know that their voices don't matter when all that's heard is their surfaces, their skin, clapping over and over and over like waves, wet and shining. And that's one more way they resemble the water, the last way they do.

Sitting on the sand, with his legs stretched over miles of earth, he feels cold lapping against his feet. He flies back, terrified, buries his fingers deep into the soil to dry them. He takes that as a disturbance. 

He takes a rock, heavy and dry, dry just like he is, and throws it into the sea, the farthest away he can manage. It's good if he can hit right where they're joined, if he can separate their water, he thinks out of anger.

But the water is still again after the rock settles down. It still flows with the course. Because they just _resemble_ the water. They're not sea, and he's not soil. 

Even though he _saw _their waves crashing, and it was beautiful. Unreachable ocean, unlivable shore.__

__He goes and takes that rock out of the sea._ _


End file.
